


Долог путь до Вейсхаупта

by Souris__rousse



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один, в чужой стране и без друзей, Хоук остаётся самим собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долог путь до Вейсхаупта

По дороге в Андерфелс Хоуку, как обычно, не везло. Первая кобыла сдуру наелась корня смерти и ускакала вдаль, таинственно поблёскивая глазами, которые в темноте казались лиловыми. Второго коня Хоук купил впопыхах, и очень зря — старый мерин просто умер на третий день пути, удивительно ещё, что так долго продержался. И вот уже вторую неделю Защитник Киркволла путешествовал по Орлею на своих двоих — гражданская война не способствует торговле, тем более таким ценным военным ресурсом, как лошади.  
Зато теперь Хоук, наконец, ничем не выделялся. Королевские кожаные доспехи без должного ухода быстро потеряли свой блеск и выглядели немногим лучше обычных. Огромный тяжелый лук за спиной также не вызывал вопросов — время сейчас такое, все при оружии. А что выговор ферелденский с заметным акцентом выходца из Вольной марки — так сейчас наёмников в стране навалом. Небось, за легкими деньгами погнался. Ну пусть его, хватит орлесианцам свою кровь проливать что за императрицу, что за герцога.  
Попытка сделать глоток из фляжки не увенчалась успехом — воды не осталось, а обманчивая тяжесть была просто его усталостью. Еда кончилась ещё вчера. Улль Хоук обреченно посмотрел на трактир у дороги — полуразвалившуюся лачугу, которая держалась только за счет крепкого каменного первого этажа, построенного в давние и явно лучшие времена. Уже сейчас, когда солнце едва перевалило за полдень, там было настолько шумно, что до ушей путника долетала музыка и пьяная брань. Разве что запах пока что сносило в сторону — но ещё пара шагов, пара совершенно неизбежных шагов, ведь ему надо что-то есть и пить, и он полной грудью вдохнёт старую и так хорошо ему знакомую смесь ароматов прокисшего эля, гнилой древесины и отчаяния. К вечеру всё перерастёт в большую драку либо таверна запылает весёлым факелом. Впрочем, возможно, что к его услугам будут все развлечения разом.  
Дверь заведения даже не было нужды открывать — из-за проржавевшей верхней петли она сама зазывно помахивала гостям. Хоук придержал её рукой и вошел. И сразу же понял, что именно в этом месте он сегодня напьётся. До икания и демонов в глазах. Потому что он безумно устал — от себя, приключений, чувства вины и одиночества. От страха за сестру, Варрика и этот совершенно сумасшедший мир. Который в этот раз можно было спасать не ему — должны же и в его жизни быть какие-то радости. Поэтому сегодня Защитник Киркволла будет гулять, драться и жечь таверну. В конце концов, раньше трактиры горели совершенно без его участия. А попробовать стоило, раз вышел такой удачный случай.  
Свободные места ещё были — под некоторыми столами кто-то храпел и народ не спешил за ними устраиваться. Две бывших храмовницы с вечно рыскающим взглядом пытались побыстрее напиться до бесчувствия, хотя, наверное, жажда лириума не отпускала их даже во сне. Эльф-маг прямо у них на глазах заставил разбавленный и безвкусный эль щедро пениться, но храмовницам всё равно. Они крепко держали друг друга за руки, быстро глотая какую-то крепкую дрянь — во всяком случае, на несколько секунд их глаза прояснились. Народ начал пьяно чествовать эльфа.  
Хоук поймал слугу с заплывающими от фингалов глазами и вежливо попросил еды и вина. Положил ему в руку два золотых и услышал срывающееся: «Б-дет сд-лно, м-сье». Когда в одном месте столько страха, выпивки и оружия — жди беды, и слуга это понимал, но пока оставался здесь. Возможно, ему было просто некуда бежать.  
Хлеб оказался черствым — но не заплесневелым, что уже было неплохо. Вино несколько перебродило, но это оказалось даже к лучшему, поскольку на трезвую голову есть похлёбку с протухшим мясом было совершенно невозможно. Пришлось снова ловить слугу и вежливо просить хотя бы сыра и, например, лука. И отдавать ещё один золотой.  
Защитник тратил деньги так, словно ему не придётся возвращаться домой. Нынче в мире происходили события поважнее, и ему во что бы то ни стало нужно добраться до Вейсхаупта. Он мало что знал о Стражах Андерфелса, но вести у него были важные. Кому-то же должно быть дело до того, что Орлей, гигантский, раздираемый на части гражданской войной и демонами Орлей, остался почти беззащитным перед Мором. Что половину Стражей там положили сами Стражи, четверть сгинула при Адаманте, а оставшиеся поступили в полное распоряжение её милости Инквизитора Лавеллан, которая может найти им любое достойное, по её мнению, применение. И это может оказаться не борьба с порождениями тьмы.  
Первая бутылка подошла к концу удивительно быстро. С Хоуком никто не желал знакомиться, так что и следующие две он прикончил в одиночестве, а потом из-под его стола вылезли помятые дезертиры из обеих воюющих армий. Она воевала за императрицу, а он за герцога, однако пили они здесь и сейчас исключительно дружно, попутно выясняя, куда им идти дальше — и по всему выходило, что в Неварру. «Слишком далеко вглубь Орлея они забрались в таком случае», - подумал Хоук. Впрочем, он и сам старался выбирать дороги побезопаснее. Не то, что раньше.  
Четвёртую и пятую бутылку он разделил с незваными соседями. Они подозрительно на него покосились, но его выговор убедил их в том, что он не потащит их на виселицу. Хоук начал подозревать, что скоро в трактире закончится вино, и на шестой бутылке его опасения подтвердились. Оказалось, что осталась только горькая настойка, которую пили храмовницы — они, как затравленные зверьки, уже покинули гостеприимный кров, опасаясь того, к чему дело шло уже давно.  
Прочим же было наплевать. Возможно, они только и ждали повода наконец выплеснуть друг на друга всю свою боль и обиду, свой страх и ненависть — не к собутыльникам, конечно. К миру, который так погано устроен, что теперь в нём нет ни правителя, ни Церкви, ни справедливости, ни даже спокойствия, а есть только разодранное небо, война и Инквизиция. Само слово здесь произносили как проклятие, глотая слоги, чтобы не договорить его до конца — как будто её карающую длань было так просто призвать.  
После первого же глотка Хоук вынужден был признать, что эту дрянь пить нельзя. Никому, кто хочет дожить до утра. Поразмыслив, он выплеснул свою порцию в большую кружку эля, и получившаяся смесь его вполне удовлетворила. Он повторил процедуру ещё не раз и не два.  
Музыканты окончательно разошлись — все запели совершенно богохульную и непристойную народную переделку песни «Императрица». Кто-то начал громко обвинять других в жульничестве и пообещал переломать все кости, если найдёт крап на колоде. Его вдохновенную речь окончил удар кружки по голове.  
Хоук понял — началось.  
И сам в пьяном угаре начал ломать чьи-то носы и, возможно, даже руки. Дезертиры за его спиной отчаянно пытались проложить себе путь к выходу, но это невозможно, а окна слишком малы, чтобы в них пролезть. Защитник Киркволла в этот никого не защищал, даже себя — и ему свернули скулу, заехали в солнечное сплетение так, что всё тело взрывается от боли, и он сам ответил на удары, повалил противника на пол, отбил почки и, наверное, печень тоже — веселье!  
Кого-то засунули головой в очаг. Волосы вспыхнули, как факел, и человек умчался прочь, куда-то в лес, в отчаянной надежде потушить себя. Похлёбка разлилась по полу, её вонь смешалась в запахом свежей крови — значит, пришло время доставать оружие. Но много ли навоюешь кинжалом, который дорогой игрушкой висит у пояса? И Хоук с наслаждением опрокинул на пол рядом с очагом две полупустых масляных лампы, которые стояли в уютном закутке ближе к кухне. Гулять так гулять!  
Гнилое, пропитавшееся всеми разновидностями алкоголя дерево пола разгоралось поначалу неохотно и лишь дымило. Потом, наконец, вспыхнуло, и все, кто мог стоять на ногах, попытались бежать. Найти узкую дверь в клубах дыма, задыхаясь, оказалось непросто. Но Хоук уже вышиб её напрочь и встал рядом, хохоча, и по очереди начал выбрасывать наружу всех, кто столпился внутри, награждая их пинками и подзатыльниками. Кажется, он кричал что-то вроде: «Во славу Древних Богов!» или «Поцелуй Создателя в зад!»  
Он уговорил очумевших пьянчуг водить хороводы вокруг догорающей таверны. Пообещал возместить хозяйке потери. Прикрикнул на на музыкантов, и они начали что-то играть, а сам плясал на фоне ночного огня. Подбрасывал дрова в костёр.  
Хмель начал выветриваться, а Хоук понял, что ему лучше убираться подобру поздорову. Он вытащил горсть монет, ссыпал их хозяйке в руки и нетвёрдой походкой отправился в лес, надеясь, что люди не сразу поймут, кто именно из них устроил потеху. А он тем временем заберётся подальше, проспится и пойдёт дальше.

Его разбудил голос, который он мечтал услышать, но уже распрощался со всякой надеждой.  
\- Хоук, ты идиот. Если кто-то ещё решит тебя отыскать, это будет сделать проще простого — знай, отмечай сожженные дома по пути.  
\- Ты не прав, Фенрис, - Улль даже не потрудился открыть глаза (после такой попойки это всё равно было невозможно). - В Орлее и без моего скромного участи сожгли кучу домов.  
\- Но за те пожары никто не отсыпал хозяевам десятикратную их стоимость золотом. Кстати, скажи спасибо той доброй женщине, она утихомирила толпу, которая собиралась тебя искать с исключительно кровожадными намерениями.  
\- Обязательно.  
\- Ты совсем плохо соображаешь, да?  
\- Наверное. Зато ты здесь.  
\- Варрик достаточно подробно расписал, куда и зачем ты направляешься. Разыскивать беглеца легко, когда сам умеешь прятаться, - Фенрис, по мнению Улля, говорил слишком громко, а солнце пробивалось даже под веки, но защитить себя не было никакой возможности, потому что временно даже руки отказывались повиноваться.  
\- Ну и молодец. А теперь набрось мне на голову одеяло, пожалуйста.  
Возмущенное молчание Фенриса было красноречивее любых слов. Но одеяло всё-таки оказалось на лице Хоука и милосердно прикрыло его от света.  
\- Хоук, ты идиот, - уже гораздо спокойнее вздохнул эльф, и после паузы добавил, - тебе нужно ещё поспать, чтобы хотя бы относительно прийти в себя. Отдыхай, я покараулю.

Когда Улль почти заснул (хотя это сделать не так-то просто, когда ты, избитый, лежишь на голой земле, а голова раскалывается на четыре части), он услышал, как Фенрис говорит почти про себя: «И никогда никуда больше не исчезай».


End file.
